


I Know

by sailorkittycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Manga & Anime, OC, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Slow Burn, Study Date, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, not edited, reader - Freeform, tsukishima kei x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: It is clear to everyone but you and Tsukishima that you guys are in love. Feat. Yamaguchi being the best wingman in the entire world.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 46





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with writing fanfic because I wasn't engaging with content the way I used to, and then I heard about how everyone loves this volleyball anime and I was like 'okay let's see what's up' and now I'm here and I just finished season 2. And of course, I'd pick the tall, sarcastic one!!!! Yeah idk. I don't think this one will be read by a lot of people so if you're reading this then hey! This was very much an indulgent piece and yeah I kinda want to write another. I'll link this one on my tumblr too just because I find more fics about Tsukki there.

“Tsukishima!” The thought of ignoring Hinata crossed his mind but considering how much energy the short stack had, it was unlikely that he’d give up.

He stopped walking and craned his neck around to look at the red-haired boy. “What?”

“Um” He saw Hinata slow down, followed closely by Kageyama.

The small boy nudged the other “You say it” Hinata insisted.

“No, you!”

“You’re the one who said you’re not scared of him!” Yamaguchi snickered and Tsukishima felt a smile creeping up on his own lips. He knew what they were going to ask. Exams were coming up and where he excelled, they failed.

“Hurry up, I haven’t got all day” he said, turning back around as though he were about to start walking away.

“Well... your girlfriend speaks English, right?”

Tsukishima stiffened “she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Well.... can I have her number then?” Yamaguchi choked on his spit, sending him into a coughing fit that left his eyes wet with moisture. He watched, in shock, as Tsukishima turned around to face the other two first years.

“Idiot!” Chastised Kageyama “you can’t just ask for the number of another man’s girlfriend!” And just like that the duo erupted into another fight.

“She’s not-“ Kei stopped, feeling heat spread all the way up to the tips of his ears. No. He had to remain composed. That being said... what did Hinata want? He gritted his teeth together.

“Um, why do you want her number?” Yamaguchi asked, sensing the need to help his friend.

“We need help with English, and we wanted to ask if she’d tutor us.” Hinata’s face was earnest enough to convince Kei that he was telling the truth. So why did he still feel so.... on edge?

He ended up shrugging, much to the surprise of everyone. “Ask her yourself.” He began to walk away, still feeling his stomach churn.

“She’s meeting us tomorrow after practise” he heard Yamaguchi say to the two of them “I need help with English too.” He admitted sheepishly. Kei kept walking; his fists clenched tightly as he did.

***

Tsukishima was uncharacteristically nervous. He walked slowly behind the trio, with his eyes darting to spot his not-girlfriend.

“Tsukki! Yama!!” Kei’s heart beat a little faster. The group turned around and you slowed, hesitating when you saw Hinata and Kageyama. You smiled shyly, and Kei could see you fiddling with the buttons on your dark blue cardigan. He knew it was just a school uniform, but he loved the way the blue looked against your honeyed skin.

“Hello” you said, unsure of how to proceed. Tsukishima knew he should step in and say something, but he felt deflated; frozen almost.

“Hey!” Yamaguchi stepped in, feeling the overwhelming need to be there for his best friend.

“This is Kageyama and Hinata. They’re on the volleyball team too.” Tsukishima watched as you offered your hand to shake, and his teammates took it gingerly.

“We have something to ask you” Kageyama said, his tone serious. You blinked at him and glanced at Kei. A flash of confusion on your face. He wanted to squeeze your hand, but he just rolled his eyes instead.

Your face was a mask of surprise when you watched the two boys bow to you.

“Please could you tutor us in English!”

“Don’t feel pressured to say yes” Kei said, finally finding his voice. He took a small step forward so that he loomed over your shoulder at the duo who could feel his cold glare.

“Um, me too” Yamaguchi piped up, hoping that his presence would make his friend feel just a little bit better.

“I’d be happy to help” you said, looking relieved at the question. You flushed when the boys thanked you enthusiastically.

“It’s really no big deal” you insisted “I help Yams out all the time.” You patted Yamaguchi’s shoulder in apology, but he just laughed bashfully in agreement.

“Tsukishima will you come too?” Hinata asked, his brown eyes bright in the setting sunlight.

You laughed “Tsukki doesn’t need any help, if anything he tutors me in stuff.” A flood of pride washed over the tall boy, but he maintained his stone face.

“I’ll come” he said off hand, gaining a raised eyebrow from you but he refused to expand. Yamaguchi smirked.

***

“You’re so lucky you already know English” Hinata complained, pouting as he looked over the mini test you had just marked for him.

“Don’t be so disheartened” you said gently, resisting the urge to pet his head. Hinata, it seemed at least, was like a puppy. Full of energy and happiest when he could run around. His big, brown eyes peeked up at you.

“How could you get that wrong?” Tsukishima asked, “you literally said you understood the concept two seconds ago.”

“It’s harder in test form!” Hinata complained, slumping down onto your small table.

“Even I got that one right” Kageyama boasted.

“Eh?! You literally got number 2 wrong and that was the easiest one!”

“You both got way too many wrong” Tsukishima chided coldly “what’s it like to share a single brain cell?”

“Tsukki” you groaned, sharing a look with Yamaguchi. The two of you knew how harsh Tsukishima could be. You stood up, brushing your hands down the pleats of your plaid skirt.

“I’m going to go get us some tea and snacks okay? Take a five-minute break guys.”

“Do you need he-“ Yamaguchi interrupted Hinata’s question clumsily.

“Sorry, Hinata but I think Tsukki should help. I think I might be able to help you with question 4 if you can explain number 5 to me?”. Kei raised an eyebrow at his friend’s subtle wink, unsure of what he was trying to tell him.

“Oh, yeah I can do that. Kageyama you should write this down too.”

“I know!”

You smiled to yourself, walking to the kitchen with Kei on your heels.

“They’re a rowdy bunch” you said, pulling out some biscuits.

“Hmmm” Kei, who was already aquatinted with your home, pulled out some cups and plates.

“You’re too hard on them though.”

“They won’t learn otherwise.”

You nudged him playfully “why are you here then? They sought out my professional skills, didn’t they?”

Kei’s lip tugged upwards “someone has to keep all of you in line.”

“And that’s you?”

“Clearly.” He poured the hot water into the tea pot with a practised hand. He looked at you through the steam as the tea steeped and you caught the tail end of his gaze. He looked away quickly, feelings his ears prick with heat and his glasses steam up. He put it down to the tea.

“Here” you stood on the tips of your toes, prompting him to lean down enough for you to take his glasses. He couldn’t see you entirely, but he could make out that you were wiping the condensation off the lenses with the corner of your shirt. Kei gripped the countertop, feeling a heady sensation overwhelm him. He always felt it when he was around you; a swirling dizziness and warmth that made him weak and yearning to touch you. In the past, a simple brush of his hand against yours that he could pass off as an accident was enough to sate the feeling. Lately, however, he struggled to be satisfied with just that. The little, quiet moment between the two of you in your small kitchen suddenly felt like something more significant than a snack run. When you handed him his glasses back, his hand lingered on yours, revelling in the softness of your skin. He wondered idly if he had been wrong in assuming, he was coming down in a fever, or was experiencing some kind of allergic reaction. Maybe there was some stock in what Yamaguchi had said to him many an evening after practise? He’d been quick to dismiss it but lately he had started mulling over this new notion with interest, much to the exasperation of Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki” you murmured, looking up at him through your eyelashes. Unbeknownst to him, you had been feeling the same way. You’d often wondered (sometimes aloud to Yamaguchi) if he liked you back. Kei had a tendency to be very soft in the rare moment that it was just the two of you, and then switch completely as soon as someone else stepped in the room. Yamaguchi had sighed deeply when you asked him about this.

_“He’s clearly in love with you.”_

The statement had surprised you, but you brushed it off, claiming that Yamaguchi was being dramatic. Tsukishima blew hot and cold so much that the idea of him being in love was just inconceivable. There were times where you thought he was trying to make a move; his actions were so deliberate and came into such close contact with you that your breath would hitch in anticipation, but then he’d reach for a book near you, or he’d utter a detached ‘sorry’ when his hand swept past your own and you’d just exhale in disappointment. 

_“You’re in love with him too” Yamaguchi would insist, pinching the space between his eyes “how can two such smart people be so dumb?”_

The sound of your door opening made the two of you jump, and Tsukishima turned away from you and put on his glasses.

“Hey? Where’s your toilet?” Kageyama asked. Under normal circumstances you would have laughed at how overt the black-haired boy was, but now you were just feeling breathless and cold.

“The door on your left, there” In a flash, Tsukishima had taken the tray with the teapot and cups off the counter without so much as a glance at you, and he’d walked away. You stood there for a couple of moments, feeling equal parts dejected and confused at what had just transpired. You looked down at your own hands, holding them up so you could inspect them. Unremarkably, they were the same as always. The feeling of his hands on your own had gone now; the phantom memory of them fading away too. You could have cried.

You distracted yourself by taking out some strawberry Pocky that you remembered you had, adding it to the plate of sweet treats. You headed back, feeling the nerves fluttering in your stomach as you reached your door.

“I hope these are okay” you blurted out, trying to cover up how long it had taken you. Hinata’s eyes shone as he regarded the array, and he sprang up to thank you which made you laugh. You were grateful to the small boy for taking some of the attention off of you, though you could still feel Yamaguchi’s stare penetrating into your side. Despite his shy demeanour he was no fool.

The study session resumed, with Tsukishima remaining quiet throughout it all unless it was to scoff occasionally at his teammates. He didn’t look at you once. You forced yourself to instead focus on your three students, who all needed your help and attention. It became easier to forget that Kei had removed himself from the group and was leaning against your bed reading through a chapter of his Modern Japanese textbook.

“You’re a good teacher” Hinata said “I think I actually understand the difference between verbs and uh… adverbs?” He smiled when you nodded encouragingly.

“Yes. Thank you. Your notes are very… neat” Kageyama offered, obviously unused to this kind of situation.

“Pfft you must be pretty bad at talking to girls” Hinata laughed, annoying Kageyama instantly. You shook your head, looking over at Yamaguchi who was pointing something out in Kei’s textbook. His eyes met yours and he came over to you.

“Thank you again for your help” he said, putting the book down next to you “I think I’ll actually manage to get a good grade this time.”

“Of course, you will Yams” you said, “I know you’re going to step into that exam and show that English test who’s boss.”

You showed the boys outdoors, asserting that you were happy to help them out anytime and if they wanted to they could text you with any questions they had. The orange of the sunset cast a warm glow on the boys, and even though you didn’t know where you stood with Tsukishima, you couldn’t help but shyly admire how good he looked in this lighting.

“Tsukki, did you remember your Modern Japanese book?” Yamaguchi asked suddenly, looking through his own bag in case he had it.

“I thought you had it.”

“I thought you took it back.”

“I’ll go grab it” you said, turning to go back.

“No!” Yamaguchi said in an uncharacteristically loud way “Tsukki, be a gentleman and go get your own book” he scolded “our wonderful teacher has done enough for us, the least you could do is get your own book.”

Kei frowned, opening his mouth in retort, only to be cut off again by Yamaguchi “come on guys, it’s getting late.” He put his arm around the other two boys, pushing them to walk away. They were confused but didn’t argue with their teammate. Tadashi looked over his shoulder to wink at the couple, who were dumbfounded by whatever just took place.

“I don’t know what goes through his head sometimes” Tsukishima said with a sigh, following behind you as you walked to your room. You found the book easily, looking away at the dishware you had yet to clear. Kei held out his hand to take his book back, but you stepped away.

“Before I give this back” you said, feeling confident until you looked him in the eyes “what… what was that? In the kitchen?”

“What in the kitchen?”

You frowned in frustration “you know what. You holding my hand an-“

“I wasn’t-“

“Just tell me. Please. I can’t do this anymore.” You hugged the book to your chest, feeling your heart race in your chest.

Tsukishima felt his face flush again “I just…” If he could have held your hands again then he would’ve but they were too busy clutching his book. He placed his hand on your shoulder, but quickly took it off because it didn’t feel right.

“I’m sorry” he said quietly, his hand cupped your own warm cheek, prompting you to look up at him. His expression was one you hadn’t seen before. It was tender.

“You’re not fair” you mumbled “I was annoyed.”

“I know.”

“And confused.”

“I know.”

“And sad.”

His voice faltered here a little “I-I know.”

“I like you Tsukishima.” You felt his thumb caress your cheek.

“I know.”

You cocked an eyebrow at him “No, I mean like, I love you.”

He smirked “Yeah, I just said I know.” You frowned again, opening your mouth to protest but his thumb travelled down to press against your plump bottom lip. He leaned down, exulting in the chance to be that much closer to you. His hand traversed down to your chin, lifting it up higher so that he had a better angle. He had never done this before, but he acted on instinct, tilting his head slightly and pressing his lips against your own gently. He drew back slowly, monitoring your face for a reaction. He didn’t account for the book still in your arms which you dropped, landing on his foot.

You laughed “I’m sorry, I forgot I was holding that.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” He muttered, feigning annoyance even though he was still close to you. He eventually gave in to your laughter, enjoying your smile and the way the dying light painted you in gold. This much, he knew.


End file.
